How To Plan A Date
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: Henry needs a few pointers before planning his date with Violet, so he goes to someone who's dates seem to be very successful.


**A/N: I needed an explanation of where the hell Killian was during the Camelot parts of last night's episode. Also come one when we all remembered the date Killian planned back in season 4 when we saw the table set up.**

Henry hurried off after his discussion with his moms, emboldened to ask Violet out on a real date. He just needed to ask one more person for advice, and he knew exactly who he was going to ask.

He dashed up the spiral staircase that lead to Merlin's old office, finding Killian and Belle rifling through books and scrolls trying to find a way to get the darkness out of his mom.

"Henry! Good to see you lad, come to give us a hand?" Killian asked, holding up a gigantic looking book.

"Umm well no, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Henry smoothed the front of his clothes, feeling a little nervous.

"What do you need help with?" Belle asked, looking up from a jar containing some weird plant thing.

"I want to ask Violet on a date, but I'm not exactly sure what we could do. And I thought maybe you could help Killian, you seem to do a good job at that," Henry explained.

"How did you get that impression?" Killian looked bewildered by what Henry had just said.

"Because I saw the way my mom acted after your first date with her, she was all happy and smile-y the next morning it was almost gross, but she definitely had a good time. So will you please just give me a few pointers or something?" Henry pleaded.

Killian looked touched and quickly glanced at Belle who smiled and nodded, "Henry I would love to help, come let's go see what we can come up with."

Killian wrapped his arm around Henry's shoulders and they walked down the steps together, Henry looked up at Killian, "So any ideas?"

"Well I would say try planning something that incorporates her interests, she seems to quite like horses. Why not take a ride and bring a picnic?" Killian suggested.

"Umm that's probably not the best idea, I'm not the best rider yet," Henry blushed at the memory of nearly falling off the horse Violet had lent him once it started trotting towards a tasty looking bush for a snack.

"Well that's all right then, she probably rides everyday maybe it's a good idea to try something different," Killian thought for a second, stroking his chin, "I have an idea, you're from a different realm than her. To her you're mysterious and interesting, why not play that up?"

"Grandpa and Emma said the same thing," Henry smirked.

"Well great minds think alike I suppose, just don't tell Dave I said that. But I think I have an idea that could work for your date," Killian grinned at him.

"Really? What is it?" Henry asked excitedly, stopping in his tracks at the base of the spiral staircase.

"Why don't you take Miss Violet to Granny's and show her the food and drink from your realm? You can even watch one of those moving pictures on your talking phone together," Killian said.

"Dinner and a movie? Doesn't that seem a bit, I don't know, boring?"

"Henry I have lived in this realm longer than probably anyone here and I can tell you that Violet will definitely be amazed by the things you show her, especially those french fries that Granny makes so well," Killian reassured him.

"Okay, I trust you," Henry nodded.

"Good lad, now let's find the Widow Lucas and see if we can't convince her to let you borrow her dinner tonight," Killian lead them to the castle's kitchen where they found Granny helping the kitchen staff.

"Granny, you look marvelous as always," Killian grinned at the old woman as she chopped vegetables.

"What do you want pirate?" Granny didn't even look up from the carrots she was carefully julienning.

"Well Henry here would like to borrow your lovely diner for a date tonight," Killian pushed Henry forward.

"Oh is that so," Granny smiled at Henry, "And who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Violet, we met at the ball," Henry said shuffling his feet.

"Well just for you I can let you use the diner and the lasagna that's still there. But I will warn you that I keep the liquor cabinet locked and I will hunt you down if I find even a drop missing," she warned. "That goes for you too Captain."

Killian put on his best "who me" face and placed his hand over his heart, "Why Granny you know I wouldn't dream of trying to pilfer liquor from you. It's like you don't trust me!"

Granny narrowed her eyes at him but ended up chuckling and shaking her head at his antics, "Go set up for this date before I change my mind," she pointed the pair towards the door.

"Yes!" Henry pumped his fist and turned to Killian "Thanks Killian."

"I didn't do a thing Henry, that was all you! Now come on we need to leave Violet a note at the stables telling her to met you at Granny's tonight," Killian started walking towards the door of the castle.

"Wait why can't I just tell her when I see her?" Henry asked.

"Because we're building anticipation lad! Besides has no one told you the romantic appeal of leaving notes to the apple of your eye?" Killian questioned.

"No?"

"Oh lad, you have much to learn. Luckily I am here along with David and Robin to help you along should you need it," Killian grinned.

"Yeah but I'd prefer at least this first date to stay between you and me, I feel like getting the entire extended family involved might be a little bit overwhelming."

"That is true, better wait for the second date for that," Killian winked and walked with Henry out of the castle, ready to prepare for a date to knock the socks off any girl.


End file.
